Three-state input circuits have typically dealt with relatively high impedance voltage input circuits. These input circuits typically utilize comparators and the such to sense hard voltage levels. These hard voltage levels are required to be present on the input to the three-state sense circuit in order to clearly define the voltage level, i.e., a high logic level, a low logic level and a mid-level logic level. These circuits typically do not tolerate a "floating" input. On integrated circuits, there are only a finite number of control pins. However, there is an ever increasing need to increase the number of functions associated with each pin. As such, such techniques as multiplexing, signal sharing, etc., have been utilized to expand the functionality of pins. For example, one pin can be designated as a test pin, which can have an operating mode and a test mode. In the test mode, all of the pins can be reassigned functions. However, one of the big disadvantages of present pin functionality is that they only accept two states, a "high" logic state or "low" logic state. It would be desirable to have an input pin that could be pulled high through a resistor to the positive voltage rail, pulled low through a resistor to the negative voltage rail, or allowed to "float". This would allow for three control signals to be associated with a given pin without requiring a finite voltage at the mid-level logic state. Present systems do not provide for this.